HP and the Sorcerer's Stone - Told by Dumbledore
by The Jolly Dollar
Summary: Just simply Sourcerer's Stone told by Dumbledore, originally a book report, but still kinda fun I think, I want some revew please - some constructive comments also welcome!


Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

by The Jolly Dollar

OK, I've corrected many typos. I turned the report in today, complete with my horrible cover! If you want me to, this summer I will go through and write out every chapter from Dumbledore's point of view. I think it would be a lot of fun myself. Interesting project, as I really have no idea for any kind of plot, but I know I would have a blast! Thanks for everyone who told me they liked my story, and I'm aware that I left out a lot of stuff, but when I had the paper double spaced, font size 12, and my page numbers on the pages, it was 6 pages, plus about a paragraph on the 7th page, and the report was supposed to be a maximum length of 6 pages. Finals to take, ugh, I hate them, English, Biology ugh! Wish me luck!

Ah, what a sad day it was, yet a very happy one indeed. Two of my closest friends had died, but the greatest wizard to have lived this century, Lord Voldemort, had finally disappeared. I knew he was not completely dead, but I was for certain that it would be a long time before he could cause such great terror again. I knew it had been Harry Potter who had finally stopped him, now, I had to protect that boy until he was old enough to face Voldemort, for I knew he would rise again. I had already sent Hagrid to fetch him, and the meeting time was almost upon me, so, I gathered my cloack and disapparated.

I arrived on the street corner of Privot Drive. As I reached for my put-outer, I felt the presence of eyes upon me. I looked up sharply and noticed a tabby cat sitting near number four Privot Drive. I smiled to myself, I knew who that was, and I should have expected to see her, as she always wanted to hear the truth from me before believing any wild rumors. The cat, sitting straight, I knew was Minerva McGonagall.

I clicked my put-outer a dozen times, extinguishing all street lamps, and then made my way down the street, and sat next to the cat.

"Fancy seeing you hear, Professor McGonagall," I said quietly and turned to see a severe looking woman sitting where the cat had just been moments before.

She was surprised that I recognized her, but quickly got onto the subject she, no doubtedly had been waiting to discuss for a long time, Voldemort and the death of the Potters. She was shocked when I told her that Harry Potter would be living here, but I had my reasons. I had already begun to call upon ancient magic to protect the boy, and to give him the best protection, none where any dark witch or wizard could touch him, he 

had to live with blood relatives. The Dursleys were Harry's only living blood relatives, even though they were muggles, I knew that this was where Harry would have to live. I also had performed many spells so that whenever the Dursleys wanted to leave him with someone else, it would have to be Mrs. Figg. Mrs. Figg was a witch and a very powerful one and member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Hagrid is late," I remarked to Professor McGonagall.

A huge motorcycle began to fall out of the sky, and Hagrid carrying Harry landed in front of number four.

After placing Harry on the Dursleys front step, and bidding my companions good night, I walked back to the corner, and clicked my put-outer again. Instantly, the street was illuminated, I could see the bundle of blankets on the steps, and as I disapparated I muttered under my breathe, "good luck, Harry."

It was nearly ten years later, I knew that Harry was still halfway healthy, despite his mistreatment by those stupid muggles, as I had to every year, renew the ancient protections I had started around Harry when first I left him upon the Dursleys doorstep. This coming September however, he would be coming to Hogwarts at last. I had to send someone to fetch Harry from the Dursleys, and make sure he got his letter. I had finally decided upon Hagrid. I knew Hagrid would have a job about him, because I didn't think that Harry knew much about the wizarding world, sometimes I wondered if he even knew that he was a wizard.

"Don't worry about me, Professor Dumbledore, sir, I'll get Harry, don't you worry none," Hagrid had said more confidently than he looked.

"Just be sure and keep me posted, Hagrid," I had replied.

I received a couple of letters in the next few days, saying that Hagrid did not believe that Harry had received his letter, but then finally on Harry's birthday, I had received a letter from Hagrid telling me that Harry was fine, and that he had his letter. It would not be till the following day that I knew from Hagrid, that I had been right in thinking that Harry had not known anything about his wizard geneology.

"Ah, well, at least the boy knows now, Hagrid," I had said with a sigh.

I had then, just after my conversation with Hagrid, received a letter from Mr. Olivander, maker of wands, telling me that Mr. Potter had purchased the second wand. The wand containing my phoenix's tail feather, the other had belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle, or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. I now was sure that Harry was the one who would battle many times with the Dark Lord.

Today was my favorite day of the year, September the first, the day that the Hogwart's term always began. Tonight was the sorting, and I was anxious to see where many of the students would end up. As for Harry, I knew he would make the right choice, and be placed in Gryffindor, just as I had been.

As I had expected, that night when Minerva read off "Potter, Harry," there had been a sudden murmur of voice, as the boy who lived placed the sorting hat upon his head. I knew the sorting hat would be talking in Harry's ear, but a few more seconds later, the hat had shouted "Gryffindor," and with a wide grin upon Harry's face, he joined the long table at the right side of the hall.

The weeks followed peacefully except for the night of Halloween. Professor

Quirrle, who I already had some suspicions about on Snape's information, ran into the great hall to announce that a troll had entered the school and was in the dungens. As I sent the students back to their common rooms, and the teachers headed toward the dungens, I sent Severus after Professor Quirrel, to see where he was going.

Having learned the troll was no longer in the dungens, the teachers began a search of the school, and Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrel ended up finding Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger standing over a knocked out mountain troll.

Otherwise, the weeks passed ineventful. I knew Voldemort must be plotting a way to steal the Sourcerer's Stone, as it would give him eternal life and his own body. I knew Harry would want to face him if he could, and I was trying to think of a way to give him such an opportunity. I had to help him. I finally decided that the best way to start helping him, was to send him James' invisibility cloak, which I sent at Christmas along with a short note.

Also, I had place the Mirror of Erised in an empty classroom, knowing that Harry would stumble upon it. I had a spell set to tell me when he entered the room, and I followed him in, invisible, to watch his reaction. It was of one who had seen the mirror for the first time.

I knew Harry would return, and the next night Harry, accompanied by Ron, returned to gaze into the mirror. I hoped that Harry would not return a third night, but nevertheless, he did. This time, I revealed myself to him, and had a very pleasant conversation, in which I told him that when I looked into the mirror I saw a pair of socks. 

"Ah, my imagination even surprises me sometimes," I muttered to myself on the way back to my office.

I had explained to Harry what the mirror really did do, showing you your hearts desire. I had given Harry my second prod in the right direction.

Later on in the year, Hagrid began to act rather strangely, and I suspected he was hiding something, so one afternoon, I strolled down toward his cabin, invisible of course, and peaked through one of the curtains. The site amazed me, Hagrid had a baby dragon living in his hut. I didn't know how Hagrid had gotten him, and I did not want to know. I wondered how Hagrid would manage to get out of this one, I sighed and returned to the school. I noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to know something that they were hiding. I assumed rather quickly that it was the dragon.

Later, when I was almost ready to go down to Hagrid's hut, and tell him what I knew, there was a disturbance that night. Three Gryffindors had been caught out of bed by Professor McGonagall, who had with one sweep taken one hundred fifty points from her own house, and given the students detention. I was surprised when I was informed that it was Harry, Hermione, and Neville, surely Harry would have used his father's cloak. I searched for the cloak and found it atop the Astronomy Tower. I then noticed that Hagrid's mood had switched from secretive to slightly depressed. I then knew that Harry and Hermione, and gotten rid of the dragon, although what Neville was doing out of bed still remained a mystery. I sent Harry's cloak back to him, telling him to use it well.

It was nearly the end of another year at Hogwarts, and one sunny afternoon, I

received and urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic. It requested my presence at the London offices immediately. I left quickly, but when I finally made it to London, I realized that the place I was most urgently needed at, was not the Ministry, but at Hogwarts. I had a funny feeling as I wheeled my broom around, and began flying as fast as possible back to the school. Something told me that Harry was in great danger.

When I arrived in the entrance hall, I met Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley, the look on their faces told all I need to know.

"Harry's gone after him," I said, and as they nodded, I raced off to the third floor corridor, the Gryffindors at my heals.

I called upon the spell that I had implemented that would allow myself and anyone with me to bipass all obstacles, and get directly to the chamber where the stone was kept. My breath caught in my chest as I saw Quirrel on top of Harry. I quickly renched Quirrle off Harry, afraid that I was too late. However, this was not the case. I hurridly transported Mr. Potter up to the hospital wing.

A few days after the ordeal, I was sitting in the hospital wing when Harry finally awoke from his slumber. I answered many of his questions, although sadly had to leave some unanswered.

As I walked into the great hall at the end of term feast, I smiled to myself, as the Slytherin House colors incircled the great hall, little did they know that was about to change, Slytherin would be defeated for the first time in many years. I ended up awarding one hundred seventy points to my own house of Gryffindor, making everyone at that table, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables cheer with excitement.

The end of another exciting year at Hogwarts, although I seriously doubted whether any year with Harry Potter at his school would be uneventful, not that any year was but still…z


End file.
